On The Way To A Smile
by Spirit-Eclipse
Summary: On hiatus until study leave.
1. Giddy Memories

The Tallest Reveal to Zim that his mission is a fake. They also sabotage all of his equipment so he can't get back to Irk. Stranded on Earth, This Ex Invader has gotta go through life like a normal human while keeping his true identity a secret, The only thing he has left is, Dib. ZaDr

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez and Nick. Not me. If it was it would still be airing.

----

It had been two weeks now since Zim hadn't been at Highskool. The whole class was wondering where he was. None more so than Dib. Dib looked at the chair that normally seated his enemy and then looked back to the front of the class. The skoolday was gonna start soon, once again, without Zim.

"Where is he?" The boy mumbled to himself lost in thought "I already tried to sneak into his base to see whats up. It's probably another plan or some weird alien thing"

The black haired teen shook his head making his scythe spike sway. He leaned against the desk and started to doodle and listen to the teacher, noticing that it was quite boring without Zim to make things interesting.

Zim hadn't changed since the first time they met. Well, maybe a little in terms of size. Dib thought back to the time Zim put human growth hormones into his Pak. he laughed lightly. Good times that was. Zim was now a full 5ft 7 though not as tall a Dib who was now 5ft 10. Zim still wore the same stupid outfit and same stupid wig. Dib couldn't really talk since he was still wearing the traditional trench and smilie tee. Dib continued to reminisce about the old times. Like when Zim blasted the whole class into space to 'The Room with a Moose'. Dib shuddered but then smiled. Or the time that Zim made Dib live out all his life in a simulation just to see if it was Dib who threw a muffin at him.

"Or "Pork Cow" as Zim called it" Dib laughed some more drawing attention to himself, not noticing the slightest. He just remembered more and more until he was clutching his sides in laughter. He never noticed how funny all these memories were. Fun, adventure, he had the time of his life when he was thwarting Zim's plans. The Teacher looked over at the teen who was laughing at what seemed to be nothing.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" The Teacher said with an annoyed expression.

Dib blinked and looked up. Did he really laugh that loud? he blushed as he looked around the class to see everyone staring at him, everyone except the absent alien. He coughed and quickly calmed down and voiced a small "Sorry." returning his gaze to his paper.

The teacher rolled his eyes and continued to talk about Physics. Dib sighed 'Boooring'

---

"Master" a small gray robot said pulling at the shirt of a frozen Irken. The green alien just stood there staring at the blank transmission screen. He just stared and stared. GIR was worried along with minimoose who gave a small squeak. You could have taken the Pak off this Irk and he still wouldn't move. GIR continued to tug at his masters shirt. Giving up again for that day the robot turned and went back to the top of the base disheartened. A sigh came from the Irken and what seemed to be a whimper. But that was all that was heard for the rest of the day.

GIR walked into the living room and fumbled with the remote. He jumped on the sofa and flicked through the channels. Landing on one he liked he dropped the remote and stared religiously at the screen.

---

A million things were traveling through Zim's mind even though he hadn't moved for two weeks. The scene replaying in his head over and over like the orbit of a planet round the sun.

_"Zim" Tallest Red said with a serious expression. Zim was delighted! The Tallest never called him personally before._

_"Yes my Tallest!" Zim said with a grin and a salute "Is there something you wish of me?"_

_Tallest Purple looked at Red and Red looked at Purple, a sly smirk spread across their faces._

_"Actually Zim, We called to tell you something." Red continued._

_"Yes, something very important" Purple nodded the smirk still plastered on his face._

_"yes my Tallest? What is It?" Zim said nodding._

_"Your mission's a fake" Red came out quickly with words that seemed like bullets to Zim. Zim's ruby red eyes widened in complete shock and fear._

_"Not just a Fake. We did it to get rid of you!" Purple added for an extra kick in the face._

_Zim couldn't speak, he was filled with so many feelings from the human hormones. Anger, Fear, Disloyalty, Shock, Unsureness, Sadness to name a few. Purple and Red gave each other another glance._

_"And to keep you from coming back to haunt us we sent you a present." Red grinned showing zipper like teeth. He brought his two fingered hand up to show a remote control with one glowing red button. He began to speak again with pure malice in his voice "Once I press this button Zim. Your gone. Your gone and never coming back. You'll just be in the history books for the gullible failure you are. This button will cause an strong IEMP Wave to go over the Earth destroying any Irken Technology. Save for your Pak and GIR. We want you to suffer."_

_"I'm sorry it had to come to this Zim" Purple said tilting his head for a second but then exchanging the sad look to one of pure glee "Actually, I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all! Bye Zim!"_

_"Yes, goodbye forever Zim" Red said pressing his finger down on the button. At that moment a strong wave of Irken Electromagnetic Pulse Soared through the whole of the Planet. Every system all around Zim shut down leaving Zim in the pitch black darkness of his base.  
_

_--- _

Thats all for now. This is only the Prologue so hopefully the next one will be longer :3


	2. Painful Explainations

The Tallest Reveal to Zim that his mission is a fake. They also sabotage all of his equipment so he can't get back to Irk. Stranded on earth, This Ex Invader has gotta go through life like a normal human while keeping his true identity a secret, The only thing he has left is, Dib. ZaDr

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez and Nick. Not me. If it was it would still be airing.

---

Chapter 1

The day ended and Dib let out a large sigh, he got up from his seat picking his bag up and casually stepped out of class. He walked off the Skoolground and started to go home. Stopping for a second he turned round and looked at his watch.

"I'll go see Zim." He mumbled to himself beginning to walk to the aliens house.

"Two weeks is a long time. What if something bad happened to him?" Dib stopped in his tracks.

"Well I shouldn't care if something bad happens cus he's my enemy" Dib said motioning one hand to his right like a scale.

"But I should care because if something bad happens to him it won't be the same and my life will be boring" he motioned the other hand to his left side. Dib shook his head and continued walking. He didn't really HATE Zim. No. He just didn't like Zim's trying to destroy the worldness and how he's so obviously not normal yet ignored by everyone. While Dib was called crazy everyday. Dib would fight Zim to the End. They did promise each other that when they were younger...

---

_Zim and Dib were pointing at each other and throwing pointless stupid insults at the other with pure happiness on both there faces. Zim grabbed Dib's trench and threw him to the floor._

_"Worthless Dib HUUMAN! Kneel before Zim!" He grinned and laughed madly._

_"Never!" Dib said jumping up and tackling the Irken to the floor making his Pak smack into the ground. The continued to fight and insult each other for what seemed to be forever. Until they both couldn't keep up anymore._

_Dib breathed heavily one hand grabbing Zim's shirt for support to stand. Zim had a staggered pose and was holding the side to the table also panting. Dib looked up and smiled softly "Lets promise to always be rivals. Till the end."_

_Zim looked down and grinned at the human "Agreed. But I will win in the end Dib-stink. I am Almighty Irken Invader ZIM!"_

_--- _

Dib smiled, one of the nicest things they have ever said to each other was that. Dib's eyes widened in realization. "I said I'll always be at his back. So I have to see whats up!" With a newfound vigor Dib sprinted off towards the Invaders House.

Coming to a stop just before the fence Dib noticed a dead look to the gnomes. He slowly walked up to one and poked it. _Nothing. _Looking around he turned and strolled up to the door which still had the mens room sign on it. He brought his hand up and let it knock on the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

_--- _

GIR looked up from the TV and skipped over to the door in his dog costume. He slowly opened the door to see Dib towering over him.

"HI!" The robot waved.

"Hey Zim's robot thingy." Dib said looking at the green dog. "Where's Zim?"

GIR blinked and looked up "Master down there" he said while pointing to the ground.

Dib tilted his head and nodded "Is he coming out soon?" he asked the robot.

"I...Don't know." GIR said with what seemed to be a sad voice. Dib knelt down and looked at GIR.

"Is he okay?" Dib asked concerned pondering to himself why he was.

"Master sad. Master not moved for two weeks. GIR having to do things himself" GIR nodded turning away and walking into the house.

"Zim's...Sad?" Dib said returning to his full height. "How come...?"

GIR just turned back to Dib then turned and walked to the elevator in the living room. Opening the Door next to It GIR walked down the stairs into the base. Dib stood at the door for a second and then followed the robot. Catching up quickly with the small dogs strides. he slowed his pace and looked around. There were no lights on and it was dark. The only noise was the squeaks from GIR's costume and Dib's shoes.

---

Dib and GIR walked through the base until they got to one room. The sliding door was half open, only enough for GIR to fit through. GIR walked in and Dib pulled the door apart with force. He then slowly entered the room and saw the Irken Invader standing there in eerie silence. Dib silently tip toed over to the Irk and looked at him. His eyes were open, he was breathing. He looked alive yet...so dead...so dead inside.

"Zim?" Dib said. Zim's Antennae perked up ever so slightly. Dib looked down at the alien. "Earth to Zim" Dib joked with a smile, it quickly faded as the Irken gave a whimper. Dib blinked. Did he hear that? Did Zim just...whimper?

"Zim... What happened?" Dib asked putting a human hand on his shoulder. Spider legs flew out of his Pak and pushed Dib away but Zim never even made a move.

"Come on Space Boy!" Dib said urging the alien to move.

"Not anymore..." Zim said in a low voice. Dib blinked, he spoke. But he sounded...so sad.

"What do you mean?" Dib said keeping his distance from the Pak legs.

"My Tallest. My Mission. Me. Invader. All lies. All Fake." Zim said still moving nothing but his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Dib said in shock.

"You heard me Dib-human" Zim said voice cracking. Dib stared and all of a sudden the Alien collapsed into a heap on the ground. The ruby eyed Irk smacked the ground with his fists. "HOW! HOW COULDNT I SEE?"

Dib gulped and stepped backwards away from Zim.

"Why...did it have to be like this. I tried my hardest to please them and they repay me with this!"

Dib looked at the alien in shock, "So you're going back to your home planet?" Dib said looking down.

"Look around Dib-stink" Zim shouted the childhood nickname more fiercely than ever "Does anything look like it actually works!"

Zim sighed and bashed the floor with his hands some more hoping to find peace in the violent action "They sent an IEMP Wave through Earth."

Dib gave Zim a confused expression.

"They fried the systems of all Irk technology save for GIR and my Pak." Zim growled.

"...No wonder Tak's ship hasn't been responding" Dib said more to himself than Zim. Zim ignored the comment and pulled himself up.

"I'm stuck here Dib." Zim sighed sadly "I have to live like a real human now."

Dib tilted his head "I don't understand. Why?"

"Nor do I filthy Dib-worm" Zim said shaking his head tears forming at the sides of the ruby orbs that was his eyes "Nor do I."

Dib didn't know what to do, think or say. He was in shock more than anything. What seemed to be an age and a half there was complete quiet.

"Leave me alone Dib-human" Zim said breaking the silence.

Dib gulped "Only If you come to Highskool tomorrow."

Zim looked up "Why? What's the point?" Zim let his gaze return to the ground "And you, you should be happy. You've won Dib. The world is safe, safe until the Armada comes and takes it out with me along with it..."

Dib stepped over closer to Zim and grabbed the Irks shoulders and shook him "What's the Point? At least try to be happy instead of moping around in the darkness. Don't be Emo Zim!"

Zim looked up and stared into Dibs amber eyes "Emo?"

"Being all depressed and sad and gloomy!" Dib sighed

"I believe I have a right to be sad Dib-beast." Zim growled.

"Maybe so but its been 2 weeks Zim! 2 weeks! Come out. Come to skool." Dib said letting go of Zim and turning away from him "If you're stuck here. At least make the most of it. Being happy is better than being sad no matter what the situation." At that Dib walked out the room leaving Zim standing there on his own once again.

---

Ek! I had to upload one more chapter today! Squeee such a fun story to write. Thanks to Invader-Katz! My first reviewer! cheers

Anyway Enjoy! The Next chapter of OtwtaS will be up hopefully Tommorow or Tuesday:3


	3. Helpful Presents

The Tallest Reveal to Zim that his mission is a fake. They also sabotage all of his equipment so he can't get back to Irk. Stranded on earth, This Ex Invader has gotta go through life like a normal human while keeping his true identity a secret, The only thing he has left is, Dib. ZaDr

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez and Nick. Not me. If it was it would still be airing.

Katz- giggles don't worry! I does. ;D Thats why its called On the Way to a smile :P

---

Zim stood there for a few more minutes mulling over what the human said. He was an Irk! He might have been totally cut off from all other Irken life but he was still an Irken and that means he will never give up. He would live life like a normal human would while somehow, someway planning a way to get back at the Tallest. He was not gonna let them push him around no matter how tall they were! Zim blinked and walked out the room, his limbs stiff from the sudden movement. He walked upstairs into the living room and GIR looked up from the sofa. Seeing his Master moving for the first time in a long one GIR grinned happily and glomped the Irk.

"Master! You're moving!" The robot squealed.

"Yes GIR. Yes I am." Zim said "An Irken never gives up no matter what happens and I am still an Irken."

"Yay!" The robot said clinging onto Zim even more. Zim thought to push him away but remembered that this hugging was normal for Humans. He gently put his arms around the small robot ever so slightly then let them drop away as he walked into the kitchen.

"Now GIR. Some things need to change. I may still be an Irken but technically I'm now an Earthinoid too." Zim said as he looked down at himself. "First and foremost my uniform, the sooner I get out of this the better, but... not too different, at least...not yet."

GIR looked up at his Master and nodded to him. Zim continued to talk "And I need a new wig thing. That one is getting way too small."

GIR's system took in the information Zim was giving him to come out and conclude one thing. GIR would go out and make Zim a new disguise! It's the least the little robot thing could do for his Master.

"Now... I guess I shall try another of those Earthinoid things. Sleeping, I have nothing else to do." Zim said walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. He closed his eyes and leaned backwards.

GIR smiled with glee. The perfect moment to go get Masters present. GIR took one look at his Master and then walked over to the corner of the room grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Zim. GIR then giggled and ran out the house.

---

Dib walked up to his house with a sigh. What happened back there was the last thing he had expected at all.

"I thought it was just another plan..." Dib said as he opened the door to his house. Stepping inside he was greeted with his younger sister's voice from the sofa.

"Oh you're back. I was wondering where you got too..." Gaz said while tapping away at her gameslave.

"Yeh." was all Dib replied with as he walked over to the stairs.

"What's your problem?" Gaz said looking away from her gameslave for a second to read her brothers expression. He looked confused and shocked.

"What happened to you? Zim do something crazy again?" Gaz said returning to her game.

"Not quite" Dib said walking up the stairs. Entering his room he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed. Opening it up, he looked at all the data on there with evidence that Zim was an alien. "Does this stuff matter anymore? I mean, it's not like he's trying to take over the world. He's still an alien though..." Dib said to himself "Wait! It could just be another plan! Maybe he was trying to fool me!" Dib may have matured over the years but he still had his paranoid train of thoughts. He sighed not knowing what to think. Instead he closed his laptop and laid on his bed lost in thought.

---

GIR came back inside the house at midnight. He grabbed Zim's old wig and threw it out.

---The Next Day---

Zim opened his eyes feeling a lot more refreshed. He got up and stretched his limbs. Glancing at the clock it was 7:30, he looked around for his wig but he couldn't find it. He gave a sigh and shouted "GIR!"

GIR ran into the room with red eyes and a salute "Yes, My master?!"

"Do you know where my wig is?" Zim said scratching his head.

GIR grinned, eyes turning back to cyan "I got youz a present Master!"

"Not now GIR, I need my wig!" Zim said in minor annoyance.

"No Master. You'll like it!" GIR said running into the kitchen. GIR grabbed a dark blue box and gave it to Zim. Zim sighed and opened the box only to see, A new black wig, shirt and jeans.

The tee shirt was the same colour as his old uniform but it was a long sleeved shirt. The Shirt was a purplish red and the sleeves were a reddish pink and had the Irken Invader symbol on the front. The jeans were Black and baggy with a chain hanging round the pocket. Zim gave a grin. He put the wig on. It was short yet spiky covering his non existent ears. He shed off his other clothes and threw the new clothes on. Under then were two fingerless gloves. He pulled them on and noticed they were tailor made for his 3 clawed hands. He looked down at the smiling robot and patted him on the head.

"…What's that word...?" Zim said thinking "Thank, You? Yes. Thank you GIR"

GIR grinned again and jumped on the sofa glad to be able to return to his normal routine. Zim picked up the keys to the house and walked outside starting the trek to Highskool.

---

Dib yawned and got up. Had he really fell asleep? He shook his head and changed into some new clothes. He then ran out the door and sprinted to skool.

Dib got to skool and walked into his classroom taking his seat. He turned to Zim's seat and sighed turning back to the front of the class. He blinked and double took seeing Zim sitting there in his seat completely different. He had a better haircut and more human clothes.

"Zim?" Dib said unbelieving.

"Yes?" Zim said looking at the human calling him.

"You changed." Dib said quickly. Zim gave a smirk and leaned back in his chair, arms held behind his head. The rest of the class soon piled in all staring at the new Zim.

Zim glanced at Dib seeing him looking at the front of the class. The Alien in disguise gave a small grin and crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball. Grabbing his ruler Zim put the paper ball on the top and aimed for Dib's head. Pulling the ruler back Zim let go making the paper ball smack Dib in the side of the face. Dib blinked and looked at Zim for was chuckling to himself. Dib pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Folding it up he used the same ruler trick to send it across to Zim's desk.

Zim looked at the folded paper that landed on his desk and opened it up,

_Don't make me muffin you again._

Zim grabbed his pen and scribbled back,

**_I'd like to see that. I knew it was you that time!_**

Dib read the writing and rolled his eyes remembering back to the incident in question. He picked his pen up and wrote again,

_I'm glad you decided to come to Skool Zim._

The note sailed across the air, bouncing to a stop on Zim's desk. Opening it Zim Scoffed and put pen to paper.

**_Doesn't mean things change between us Dib-stink. I still dislike you and all the things you done to me. I could have been back in Irk by now if you didn't stop me giving the Tallest time to decide to trap me here._**

Dib looked at the note and gave a frown not even noticing that Zim had accidentally revealed the name of his planet. Sighing he half heartedly drew pen into the paper,

_Silly me, you haven't changed._

Sending the note back, that was the last they heard of each other until the end of the lesson.

---

_**Note - Zim**_

_Note - Dib_

Squee. Zim make overs are fun. I have a picture of Zim in his new outfit and it's awesomely cool. I hope this is more light hearted than the last two chapters. I had never wrote anything remotely sad before and it gave the story its backbone. But with GIR getting his Master a present and The note passing. It's more happy than the other two. I'm trying to keep it in character as much as I can at the moment. I hate ZaDr's which have them fall for each other Instantly. Yes Zim hugged GIR and yes he said thank you!

Oh yeh. Don't ask how GIR got that outfit. GIR somehow finds lots of random things so I'm sure he found a way.


End file.
